Talk:Sona/@comment-70.124.218.161-20120212065716
"we're nerfing sona's heal because she has way too much sustain" no shit riot, the fact that her heal #'s are pathetic and the ratio(s) is/are shit is balanced out by the fact that it has a low cd that she has to heal over an extended period of time. Because of these combined facts she has to linger around SUSTAINING her allies. wow did i just blow your minds you imbeciles? And honestly, the only reason I would agree with the idiots that go "AP Sona is shit" is the fact that her SoC is not affected by AP whatsoever. Everything else is. but seriously, someone riddle me this: Why are they nerfing Sona? She seriously is probably one of the squishiest little hoes I ever had the fortune of buying and love to play. "oh man, nerf her, she's just way too good." I'd like see these same homos play Sona and then go 1v1 against a champion that has some serious damage output and CC like Fiddlesticks. Yeah GG those OP tits my ass. You might as well just prance through the jungle completely naked with a bullhorn shouting "OMG JUST COME AND RAPE ME PLZ". But hey, that's the joy you get for being a player and not having a hand or say in any of the changes or retard processes that go around. You just sit there and take it in the ass like a good little monkey. And instead of nerfing her constantly like some of the users have said below, how about just buffing the other support champions? Still though, the fact that they want to nerf a support champion that once you're alone the probability of you getting raped in an instant is nearly 100% just makes me go "wtf" . Why am I the only one that considers this or asks this? Even while I'm with an ally there's been so many instances where the enemies just dash past my ally or stun him or some stupid shit like that, just waltz right over and rape the shit out of me while i'm desperately just trying to run away, (even while staying at like literally the maximum distance from my ally , being close enough just to heal him) that it's not even funny. And they want to nerf Sona. Really? Really now? And then there are the people that QQ "she has way too good of a poke blah blah blah" THEN REMOVE HER STUPID Q MISSILE CRAP. I don't care! I don't play Support champions to blast enemies, you dumbasses! Go ahead and change her Q! IDGAF. But hey, that's just me. I love Support champions. Also, has any of these retards ever taken into consideration that maybe, just maybe, there's a good chunk of people that pick champions based solely on how they look? Hmmmm, do I wanna play some hottie that floats around with some neat little hair that blows in the wind like a cherry blossom on a calm river in the spring, or do I wanna play some freak of nature with goatlegs or some seriously shit ass nasty looking turds like Urgot or Kogmaw? HMMMM . DECISIONS, DECISIONS. They should instead change her Ult to do 800 (+1.5) over 5 seconds of dancing.